A pervasive problem in flash photography is the red-eye effect, in which an on-camera flash reflects off the back of the eyes of a subject, causing the eyes to appear red. The problem is so common that many digital photo-editing applications include an automatic or manual red-eye correction feature. Some digital cameras are also capable of performing automatic in-camera red-eye correction.
Automatic red-eye correction is not foolproof, however. In some cases, a user may desire to undo red-eye correction in one or more portions of a digital image. Furthermore, the user may desire to undo red-eye correction long after red-eye correction was originally performed on the digital image or after the digital image has been transferred to an electronic device different from the device that performed red-eye correction.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for digital-image red-eye correction that facilitates an undo operation.